The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board for mounting the same.
Recently, electronic devices have been miniaturized, while still a need exists for diversity in the functionality thereof, lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller devices and retaining high levels of performance.
In order to meet various service requirements, electronic devices have a power semiconductor-based power management integrated circuit (PMIC) undertaking a function of effectively controlling and managing limited battery charge resources.
However, the provision of various functions in electronic devices may lead to an increase in the number of DC/DC convertors provided in a PMIC and the number of passive elements provided in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of a PMIC as well.
In this case, an area for disposing components of electronic devices is inevitably increased, posing an obstacle to the miniaturization of electronic devices.
In addition, wiring patterns of the PMIC and peripheral circuits thereof may generate a significant amount of noise.
In order to address the above problem, a composite electronic component including an inductor and a capacitor combined up and down has been researched to obtain an effect of reducing a component layout area of the electronic device and suppressing the generation of noise.
However, in the case that an inductor and a capacitor are disposed up and down, magnetic flux generated by the inductor may affect internal electrodes of the capacitor to generate parasitic capacitance, shifting a self-resonant frequency (SRF) toward a low frequency side.
Meanwhile, the reduction in size of a composite electronic component leads to a reduction in thickness of internal magnetic layers serving to prevent a magnetic field of the inductor, which results in a degradation of a quality factor (Q factor).